the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Jelly Disaster
Harry Smith's Jelly Disaster is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in April 2015. Synopsis Grace has made some jelly for Harry and James to share, but how will Harry's patience hold out as it sets? Plot The episode begins on a rainy Sunday morning. Seeing as he is grounded and banned from TV and video games for his recent bad behaviour, Harry Smith is bored once again. James Smith skips out of the kitchen and tells Harry that Grace Smith has made up some strawberry jelly! Harry excitedly opens the fridge, only to find out that the jelly is still liquid and needs a few more hours to set. He rages. Harry quickly gets an idea; he rummages through all the canned vegetables, huge bags of flour and expired stock cubes in the food cupboard until he finds a packet of blackcurrant jelly cubes! He dashes into his room with the packet, opens it and chews on three cubes - however the flavour is so strong his mouth becomes sore. The experience is so painful he goes to bed and drinks water while looking at hot girls on Headbook. An hour later, he wakes up and checks to see if the jelly in the fridge has set. It's still liquidy, so Harry places it in the freezer - he thinks it will set faster in there. He checks back after another three hours and the jelly is frozen rock hard! He quickly grabs the remaining cubes from his room, makes up a new blackcurrant jelly, places it in the fridge and pulls out the fridge's plug so Grace will think the jelly didn't set due to the power being cut. When night time falls, there is a disgusting smell in the kitchen. Liam Smith notices the pulled out plug and that all the food in the fridge has gone bad! Grace and Liam clear the shelves when they notice the jelly is purple instead of red. They think that somebody scoffed the original jelly and made a replacement, although they still haven't a clue about how the fridge's plug was pulled. They eventually discover Harry did it as they find part of the blackcurrant jelly packet in his bedroom! The next day, Harry is banned from sweets and pocket money for a month, causing him to yell and stomp upstairs. Characters *Harry Smith *James Smith *Grace Smith *Liam Smith *Pamela Milne (seen when Harry browses Headbook) *Nicola Mitchell (seen when Harry browses Headbook) *Cara Wallace (seen when Harry browses Headbook) *Kristin Senoue (seen when Harry browses Headbook) Music *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Frosty Fruits (plays when Harry puts the jelly in the freezer) *Donkey Kong Country Returns - Lose a Life (plays when Harry removes the rock-hard jelly from the freezer) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Jelly Jamboree (plays when Harry makes the new jelly) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Bonus Room Fail (plays when Harry gets punished) Trivia *This episode was inspired by the levels 'Jelly Jamboree' and 'Frosty Fruits' in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes